Trapped in the Closet
by Kara.R.K
Summary: The world around them lay forgotten and it was just them, alone; releasing their inner desires. Read if you dare! Matt/Stefan - SLASH!


**Trapped in the Closet**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, I don't know how well this fic will be but I'll post it anyway. Not everyone will like it but I like the unusual pairing._

_This is my first __**SLASH **fic with a __pairing of Stefan and Matt. It's not too graphic and there's NO sex, but it's still an M for suggestive content._

_Now that you clicked you may as well read it; no turning back now...(well actually there is, but please stay!) :D_

_PS. Matt knows Stefan is a vampire and Matt is not with Caroline. _

_

* * *

_Stefan and Matt were hiding in the closet – no seriously – they were actually hiding in a closet. The two men were stood face to face in a dark room, it was cramped and a vile smell of cleaning fluid lingered in the air.

They had been in here for almost an hour now. Running away from whatever the fuck those creatures had been. One minute Matt was lifting weights and the next he was being flung across the room like he was a fucking ragdoll. Wherever the hell they were they were safe...for now. Stefan had saved him, he didn't know how, but when he woke up he was in this closet. All he knew, was it was better than being out there.

Stefan lifted his head up and listened for a sound. Two vampires were in the school, no, they were more than vampires, they were fucking mutated, freaks of a vampires, barely passable as human beings. Stefan had been there after hours looking for the journal and Matt had been training, an important game was coming up. It had all happened so fast, the snarls and roars of the vampire beasts hungry for blood as they set their eyes on Matt Donavon, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. That was, until Stefan had saved him. And now they were hiding in a closet. Stefan couldn't fight them off; one - he drank animal blood; two - it was two against one; three - they were both much older than Stefan, and four - they were some next mutated, genetically modified and enhanced super vampires, and Stefan very much liked being a living dead, day-walking, head firmly attached to his spine, moderately good looking vampire.

So instead they hid, just waiting for a sign that they had given up.

The pungent smell of cleaning chemicals made his eyes feel heavy and his head spun as he tried to figure out what the hell they would do to get out of this mess. And to top it off he was in a small space with Stefan bloody Salvatore, the asshole who stole his girlfriend.

Matt stifled a cough, the smell of toxic fumes and Stefan getting to his head, making him lightheaded. He had no idea how long he had been here, the body heat radiating of both Stefan and himself coated the room in a hot and humid atmosphere; an uncomfortable mix. Matt felt sticky from the sweat and he could feel his clothes clinging to his body, embarrassed as the smell of his body odour wafted through the room. It was very unpleasant. He just hoped the smell of the cleaning fluid masked the smell, but he knew, Stefan being a vampire could smell every single atom in the room.

"Do you think they've-"

"Shhh," Stefan whispered, he clasped a firm hand over Matt's mouth as he pushed him against the wall.

"Fuck", Matt tried muttering from his grip. He involuntarily shivered, the way Stefan had shushed him sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps were forming on his body as he took a deep breath, trying to push away the sordid images flashing in his mind.

Slowly Stefan removed his hand from Matt's mouth but didn't step back. He could feel Stefan's soft breaths hitting him directly on his mouth as he stared at him intensely, his forehead creased as he stared down at him.

"What man!" Matt growled at him, he didn't care that he was making a noise anymore, Stefan was getting too close and he had to do something before it escalated.

At his outburst, Stefan grabbed Matt's arms forcefully and hit him against the wall again.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled against his ear, so close he could feel his breath tingling his neck.

"What're you doing?"

"Do you want us to get killed by those vampires outside or what? Do you have a fucking death wish?" Stefan growled in his ear again.

Suddenly Stefan pushed his body against his, wrapping himself against his entire frame.

"They're close, I'm hiding your heartbeat," Stefan whispered when he saw the look on Matt's face.

Matt took an inhale of breath and held it as he screwed his eyes shut, to most people it would have looked like he was saying his final prayers before he was inevitably killed by a pack of vampires, in truth he was trying to subside his arousal of Stefan being so close to him, he could smell his scent wafting off him in the heat.

Matt had never felt like this; for one thing, Stefan was a fucking dude, and secondly, Stefan was a fucking dude! He tried thinking of everything to stop what he was feeling, imagining the look on the deformed vampires face as he charged towards him, the way Stefan came in and saved him, lifting him up over his shoulders and carrying him away, the feel of his large hands over his body in a secure hold, in that he felt so safe, so loved, so aroused.

Before Matt knew it a certain bit of anatomy had made itself present, pushing against Stefan.

Stefan couldn't move, he wouldn't move, and not just because he was masking Matt's heartbeat from the vampires, but because...because... it felt good. The smell of Matt's sweat burned in Stefan's nostrils, it was a surprisingly pleasurable smell, he could taste the pheromones in the air, so seductive, it was just his flavour, so alluring, so...breathtakingly delicious.

Instantly, Stefan pushed himself closer to Matt as his eyes bulged in realisation what was happening. Matt hands slowly and almost regretfully raised against Stefan's to push him away, this could not happen, as much as he secretly wanted it to.

"Ste -" Matt began, losing his voice suddenly by the cool breathe of Stefan. "...this is...it's wrong," he finished feebly, continuing to push him away to no avail.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at Matt's attempts, now he had his mind set he was going to follow through, fuck Elena. Stefan could tell she was interested in Damon, and she could have him.

Stefan let out a growl as he attacked Matt's lips, still pressed against him, masking his thundering heartbeat. Stefan could feel the pounds of Matt's heart ricocheting throughout Stefan's own body as he hungrily pressed him closer, wanting to feel every single bit of him. Matt, at first, tentative and shy, quickly matched Stefan's eagerness and was now equally lost in the moment as he raised his hands and dragged his fingers through Stefan's wavy hair, pulling it in pure pleasure, eliciting a growl from Stefan. A growl which vibrated across Matt's lips causing him to shudder in delight.

All knowledge of the bloodthirsty vampires disappeared as all their pent up fantasies were unleashed in the small storeroom in one mind-blowing and spectacular turn of events. The heat in the closet rose even more than before as the two men let themselves go to the mercy of their unspoken desires.

The vampires had long since gone; the sound Stefan heard had been the old cleaner slowly shuffling up to the storeroom door, finding it locked and walking away as the cleaner simply shrugged his shoulders and left the building, locking up behind him; leaving the two men free to explore their sexuality and broaden their horizons.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, I tried making it funny and not make it overly serious... don't know if I succeeded or not._

_Now to think of a name for the happy couple...SMATT...hmmm - I like it!_

_Liked it, Hated it? Either way, thanks for reading!_

_Review?_

_- Kara  
_


End file.
